TNG Season 1
Episodes Summary A hundred years after the era of James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard takes command of the with a hand-picked crew. They take on assignments from Starfleet as well as explore those strange new worlds, going where no one has gone before. Background information * Rick Berman commented: "First seasons of television shows tend to be potentially very chaotic. The first season of ''Next Generation certainly was''". (The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion, p. 7) * Noted for his loyalty to co-workers he implicitly trusted, a by then ailing Gene Roddenberry was determined to bring back as many production staff members from as possible (actually, this he had already intended to do, and partially did, on the ten years earlier, but ultimately abandoned Star Trek: Phase II television series). The first season staff included the following TOS veterans: Producers Robert Justman and Edward K. Milkis, writers D.C. Fontana and David Gerrold, who were brought in first in early October 1986 to form the core production team for The Next Generation, later to be joined by Costume Designer William Ware Theiss, Composer Fred Steiner, Assistant Director Charles Washburn, and Set Decorator John Dwyer. Cinematographer Jerry Finnerman was also invited back by Roddenberry, however he turned down the offer as he was working on Moonlighting at the time. Nevertheless, at the end of the first season all of them opted to leave the production. Justman has identified Roddenberry's uninitiated attorney and business partner, Leonard Maizlish as the main agent for them to do so, stating he "destructively" meddled with the creative decision making for the new series. Milkis, thoroughly "disgusted" by Maizlish, already left after a mere three months, before shooting of the pilot was even started, while Justman himself admitted that "For the first time in my life, I began to suffer from hypertension", because of Maizlish, even though he initially wanted to stay on. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, p. 433-434) David Gerrold strongly shared the sentiment, and accused Maislizh -- who occupied his own office on the studio lot, and had from the start firmly ingratiated himself with the pre-production creative staff -- of "real character assassination of the worst sort.". * The series was officially announced by President Paramount Television Group Mel Harris on 10 October 1986. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 11) * While Maizlish was arguably too overzealous in looking after the interests of his client (who was desperately battling over the creative control of his new creation – and over his vision of Star Trek in general – with studio and writing staff alike), the eventual outcome came as a shock to Roddenberry, as Gerrold later related at the 2010 Necronomicon convention in St. Petersburg, Florida, "Gene was crying because all of his friends were gone. It was because Maizlish chased them away." http://www.airlockalpha.com/node/7982/working-with-gene-roddenberry-was-rocky-experience.html * Roddenberry also brought back production people who worked on various Star Trek feature films: makeup artist Werner Keppler, illustrators and artists Andrew Probert (who also left at the end of the first season, but not on the account of Maizlish, but rather that of Rick Berman), Michael Okuda and Rick Sternbach, property master Joe Longo, and sound editor Bill Wistrom. * The Galaxy-class Enterprise-D was designed to hold families. In subsequent seasons and other Trek series, we learn that other Federation vessels have families on board as well. ( ; ; ) * No definite chief engineer is introduced, as a total of three officers – , Argyle, and Sarah MacDougal – hold the position. Leland T. Lynch is also a senior officer in the department. Geordi La Forge serves mainly as a helmsman and does not become Chief Engineer until the second season. * Lieutenant Commander Data's "brother", Lore, who shows up as a nemesis in subsequent seasons, is introduced. ( ) * Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi's mother, portrayed by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, is introduced. ( ) * The holodeck, where Picard plays out a holonovel of the pulp detective Dixon Hill, is introduced. Although it is portrayed as something new on Federation vessels, the last time something similar was seen was on a starship. ( ; ) * We are introduced to the alien species called the Ferengi, although it is hinted that the Federation was already aware of this race before the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Ferengi turn up in subsequent seasons of TNG, as well as in other Trek series, but featured most prominently in . * Also introduced in the first season is the omnipotent being called "Q" who turns up in subsequent seasons and other Trek incarnations. * The crew is affected by a very similar disease as James T. Kirk's crew was afflicted with during the five-year mission of the original Enterprise. ( ; ) * Susan Sackett, Gene Roddenberry's assistant at the time, portrays an extra dressed in a blue skant. ( ) * Lieutenant Worf became the first Klingon to join Starfleet, having grown up on the Khitomer outpost, where the beginnings of an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation began. ( ) However, a few Klingons are not at all happy with the alliance. ( ) ** Worf's cranial features changed throughout the series, as did his demeanor. Moreover, Worf became a regular in Deep Space Nine s fourth season. * Lt. Natasha Yar had a short-lived stay on the Enterprise-D, as actress Denise Crosby became dissatisfied with the direction her character was going. ** When Crosby opted to leave the show, Yar was killed, resulting in the first 'permanent' death of a major character on Star Trek. ( ) ** Denise Crosby returns in later seasons: first, as Natasha Yar in an alternate reality ( ), then as the voice of Yar's daughter Sela, a Romulan operative brainwashing Geordi La Forge, ( ). She appears as Sela again in four other episodes ( ) and in the final TNG episode as Yar in yet another alternate reality. ( ) * Optional duty skirts, or "skants", are introduced for both male and female officers. ** Natasha Yar and Deanna Troi are the only main characters who are ever seen wearing the skant. ( ) The optional variant is seen primarily on background characters, most prominently Diana Giddings, portrayed by background actress Lorine Mendell. (In season two, Dr. Katherine Pulaski wears a long-sleeved variant of the skant with black slacks.) ** The skants (as well as the jumpsuits) were created by Trek veteran William Ware Theiss, who also designed the costumes for TOS. ** Deanna Troi appears in the skant once again for the series finale. ( ) * Fred Steiner, who composed music on TOS, scores for TNG. ( ) * Lush music, reminiscent of TOS, occurs over the course of season one, and is changed to more subtle atmospheric music in the later seasons. * An alien takeover of Starfleet by parasitic beings occurs and is stopped, not to be followed up on in the series (or any other subsequent Trek series), even though it is hinted more aliens are on their way to Earth; however, some Trek novels make an attempt to clear up any questions. ( ) * The Romulans make a return in the final episode of season one, after remaining quiet a number of years before the start of TNG. ( ) * Saucer separation of primary hull and secondary hull occurs a number of times. In the 23rd century, this action was designated for one-time emergencies. ( ) * Veteran Trek actors, Judson Scott and Merritt Butrick, appear in season one. ( ) * TNG introduces the position of counselor on starships. * Deanna Troi and First Officer Commander William T. Riker are characters reminiscent of Lt. Ilia and Will Decker of the aborted Star Trek: Phase II series and . * Armin Shimerman, known as the Ferengi barkeep Quark from , portrays the Ferengi Letek as well as a Betazoid gift box. ( ) * When the series premiered in the UK on the BBC in , the channel's airing order differed significantly from the original transmission order. * Near the end of the series, actor Jonathan Frakes described the first season as a time when "we took greater chances than we do now. The shows may be better, the level of it, but was absurd." He added, "that was a time first season they took chances. Some of it misses, but some were great. Like , the episode which we've never done anything quite like where everyone got drunk and horny. That was risky. All the early stuff with Brent as Sherlock Holmes. Bowman's work, the first Klingon show ''Heart of Glory}} – those were all great." (Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book) * Most episodes in the first season end with a bridge scene. The only episodes that do not are , , , and . * Paramount Pictures' original idea for a new ''Trek series for syndication was a "group of space cadets". (TNG Season 1 DVD, special feature "The Beginning") * The per-episode budget eventually rose to US$1.5 million by the end of this season. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Τhe episode order does not follow the Stardate order. This results in a few discrepancies such as Yar dying at 41601.3, while having already appeared in set in a later stardate (41798.2). This doesn't happen in the later seasons where episode order corresponds to stardate order. Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant junior grade Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Natasha Yar ("Encounter at Farpoint" – “Symbiosis") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before” – “The Neutral Zone") * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Battle", "Too Short a Season” – “The Big Goodbye", "Angel One” – “Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom” – “The Neutral Zone") * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Acting ensign Wesley Crusher ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Lonely Among Us” – “Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye” – “Coming of Age", "Skin of Evil” – “Symbiosis") Crew Executive Producer * Gene Roddenberry Co-Executive Producers * Rick Berman ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") * Maurice Hurley ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") Co-Producers * Robert Lewin * Herbert Wright ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Skin of Evil") Producer * Maurice Hurley ("The Naked Now” – “When the Bough Breaks") Supervising Producers * Robert H. Justman ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “When the Bough Breaks") * Rick Berman ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “When the Bough Breaks") Associate Producers * Peter Lauritson * D.C. Fontana ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Big Goodbye") Consulting Producer * Robert H. Justman ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") Line Producer * David Livingston ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") Program Consultant * David Gerrold ("The Naked Now” – “Lonely Among Us") Creative Consultant * Greg Strangis ("The Big Goodbye” – “Angel One") Story Editors * Johnny Dawkins ("The Naked Now” – “Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Too Short A Season") * Hans Beimler ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") * Richard Manning ("Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") Executive Story Editors * Hannah Louise Shearer ("When The Bough Breaks” – “The Neutral Zone") * Tracy Tormé ("Heart of Glory” – “The Neutral Zone") Casting by * Junie Lowry Music by * Dennis McCarthy ("Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") (credited as Dennis McCarthey in "The Last Outpost") * Ron Jones ("The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Fred Steiner ("Code of Honor") * George Romanis ("Too Short a Season") Main Title Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Edward R. Brown, A.S.C. Production Designer * Herman Zimmerman Edited by * Tom Benko ("Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", The Battle", "The Big Goodbye", "11001001", "Coming of Age", "Skin of Evil", "Conspiracy") * J.P. Farrell ("The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Justice", "Too Short a Season", "Angel One", "When The Bough Breaks", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "We'll Always Have Paris") * Randy Roberts ("Code of Honor") * William Hoy ("Lonely Among Us", "Hide and Q", "Datalore", "Home Soil", Heart of Glory", "Symbiosis", "The Neutral Zone") * David Berlatsky ("Haven") Unit Production Managers * David Livingston ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “When the Bough Breaks") * Kelly A. Manners ("Coming of Age") * Bruce A. Simon ("Heart of Glory") * Sam Freedle ("The Arsenal of Freedom” – “The Neutral Zone") First Assistant Directors * Les Landau ("Encounter at Farpoint", "Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Charles Washburn ("The Naked Now", "Haven", "The Last Outpost", "Justice") * Babu (T.R.) Subramaniam ("Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") (credited as Babu Subramaniam from "Angel One" on) * Bruce A. Simon ("Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil") Second Assistant Directors * Babs Subramaniam ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Battle") (credited as Babu Subramaniam from "Justice" on) * Brenda Kalosh ("Justice” – “Datalore") * Bruce A. Simon ("Hide and Q” – “When the Bough Breaks") * Larry M. Davis ("Angel One” – “11001001", "When The Bough Breaks” – “Skin of Evil") * Bob Kinwald ("Coming of Age” – “Skin of Evil") * Robert J. Metoyer ("Symbiosis” – “The Neutral Zone") * Adele G. Simmons ("Symbiosis” – “The Neutral Zone") 2nd Second Assistant Director * Brenda Kalosh ("Encounter at Farpoint") Costumes Created by * William Ware Theiss, Executive Consultant Art Director * Sandy Veneziano ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Justice", "Coming of Age” – “The Neutral Zone") Assistant Art Director * Gregory Pickrell ("The Battle” – “When the Bough Breaks") Visual Effects Coordinators * Robert Legato ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Big Goodbye", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Dan Curry ("Too Short a Season", "Datalore” – “Angel One", "Home Soil", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") Post-Production Supervisor * Brooke Breton Set Decorator * John Dwyer Make-Up Supervisor * Michael Westmore Make-Up Artist * Werner Keppler Hair Supervisor/Hair Designer * Richard Sabre Hair Stylists * Joy Zapata ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Haven") * Carolyn Ferguson ("The Last Outpost” – “Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye” – “The Neutral Zone") Production Associate * Susan Sackett Consulting Senior Illustrator * Andrew Probert Illustrator * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist * Michael Okuda Set Designers * Richard McKenzie ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Skin of Evil") * Louis Mann ("Symbiosis” – “The Neutral Zone") Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Costume Supervisors * Janet Stout ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Naked Now", "Haven", "Where No One Has Gone Before") * Elaine Scheideman ("The Last Outpost” – “11001001") * Ed Sunley ("Home Soil” – “The Neutral Zone") Key Costumers * Phil Signorelli ("Datalore” – “11001001") * David McGough ("When The Bough Breaks", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil", "Conspiracy” – “The Neutral Zone") * Richard Butz ("Home Soil", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "We'll Always Have Paris") Camera Operator * Lowell Peterson ("Encounter at Farpoint") Chief Lighting Technician * Richard Cronn First Company Grip * Brian Mills Property Masters * Joe Longo ("Encounter at Farpoint", "Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Alan Sims ("The Naked Now", "Haven", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil” – “The Neutral Zone") (credited as Sound Mixer, C.A.S. from "The Battle" on) * Dean Gilmore ("Datalore", "11001001") Music Editors * John LaSalandra, S.M.E. ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Angel One") * Gerry Sackman ("11001001", "Home Soil” – “The Neutral Zone") Supervising Sound Editors * Bill Wistrom * James Wolvington ("Encounter at Farpoint") Sound Editors * James Wolvington ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * Mace Matiosian ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * Wilson Dyer ("Haven” – “The Neutral Zone") Re-Recording Mixers * Chris Haire, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Doug Davey, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Jerry Clemans, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") Computer Graphics by * Prime Computer, Inc. ("Where No One Has Gone Before") Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Casting Associate * Elisa Goodman ("Skin of Evil” – “The Neutral Zone") Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Construction Forepersons * Steven Monroe ("Encounter at Farpoint") * John Clayton ("Encounter at Farpoint") Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") Transportation Coordinator * Stewart Satterfield ("Encounter at Farpoint") Special Visual Effects by * Industrial Light and Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Video Optical Effects by * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Post Production Sound by * Modern Sound, Hollywood, CA Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by * Panavision® Uncredited * Patric J. Abaravich – Electrician ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * Barbara Affonso – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Chris Alsop – CGI Artist: The Post Group ("Datalore") * Allan A. Apone – parasitic being fabricator: Makeup & Effects Laboratories ("Conspiracy") * Tom Barron – Motion Control Supervisor: Image G ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * John Beasley – Composer: Additional Score ("Encounter at Farpoint") * David Bernard – Sound Cable Person ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Keith Bilderbeck – Sound Editor ("11001001") * Patricia Blau – Visual Effects Manager: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Cha Blevins – Extra Costumer for Females ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Tom Boyd – Musician: Oboe ("The Naked Now", "Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "The Neutral Zone") * Edward Brown, Jr. – First Assistant Camera Operator ("Too Short A Season") * John Earl Burnett – First Assistant Camera Operator: Additional Photography/VFX Unit ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Big Goodybe", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil” – “We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Burza – Extra Costumer for Males ("Too Short A Season") * Lloyd A. Buswell – Construction Foreman * Richard E. Butler – Stunt Coordinator ("Encounter at Farpoint") * David Carson – Visual Effects Supervisor: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Sean Casey – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ed Charnock – Painter ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jesse Chavez – Crab Dolly Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Ray Clarke – DFX Paint FX Artist: The Post Group * Jerry Clemans – Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Bill Concannon – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Armando Contreras – 2nd Grip ("Too Short A Season") * Chuck Courtney – Stunt Coordinator ("Datalore") * James Crawford – Set Security ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Kerrie Cullen – Stunt Coordinator ("The Last Outpost") * Doug Davey – Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Helen Davis – Quantel Harry Artist: The Post Group * Demuth – Extra Costumer for Males ("Angel One") * Syd Dutton – Matte Artist ("Code of Honor", "Angel One", "Home Soil") * Huey Duval – Swing Gang ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Evangelatos – Craft Service ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * John E. Ferraro – Development Executive ("Encounter at Farpoint")/Production Executive ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * Marian Fife – Studio Teacher ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Sandy Fries – Story Editor ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Hala Gabriel – Production Accountant * Gage – Extra Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Steve Gawley – Supervising Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Bill George – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ray Gilberti – Assistant Lighting Camera Operator: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ken Gildin – Assistant to Writers and Producers ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * David Ginsberg – Executive Producer: Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. * Adam Glick – Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Chris Haire – Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Christine Heinz – Extra Costumer ("Angel One") * Gail Helm – Casting Assistant * Robert Hill – Assistant Camera Operator: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Dennis Hoerter – Motion Control Technician: Image G ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * Gary Hutzel – Visual Effects Coordinator * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi – Makeup Artist ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * Gregory Jein – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint")/Greg Jein, Inc. ("The Last Outpost” – “The Neutral Zone") * Brenda Kalosh – 2nd Second Assistant Director ("The Naked Now” – “Lonely Among Us", "Haven") * Alan Kaminsky – Driver Generator Operator ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * Stan Kellam – Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group * Rolf John Keppler – Make-Up Artist ("Coming of Age") * Arthur Klein – Editor * John Knoll – Enterprise warp effects artist: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Les Landau – Director ("Code of Honor") * Kenneth A. Larson – Special Effects Technician ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Stephen Lebed – Model Maker ("Conspiracy") * Norman Ludwin – Musician: Bass ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * Greg Luntzel – Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jill MacKay – Jewelry Designer * Jeff Mann – Model Shop Supervisor: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Elaine Maser – Costumer: Women ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * – Assistant Property Master ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * McKane – Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Kim McLaren – First Assistant Accountant * Betty Mcneeley – Production Secretary ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “The Neutral Zone") * Edward K. Milkis – Producer ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Mills – Extra Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * John Moio – Stunt Coordinator ("The Arsenal of Freedom") * Ron B. Moore – Visual Effects Coordinator * Arthur Morton – Orchestrator ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Lisa Morton – Model Maker: Greg Jein, Inc. ("The Last Outpost") * Peter W. Moyer – Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group (2 episodes) * Steve Neill – Makeup Artist ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Michael Olague – Visual Effects Technician: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ease Owyeung – Lead Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Greg Papalia – Set Designer ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Dean Parks – Set Designer ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Lowell Peterson – Camera Operator ("The Naked Now” – “The Neutral Zone") * Steve Price – Quantel Harry Artist: The Post Group * Gerald Quist – Sculptor ("Skin Of Evil"), Make-Up Artist ("Coming of Age", "Conspiracy") * Fred Raimondi – Visual Effects Compositor ("11001001” – “The Neutral Zone") * Maricella Ramirez – Key First Assistant Camera Operator ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Lonely Among Us", "Hide and Q") * Ed Reilly – Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Malcolm "Mel" Rennings – Mike Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Gene Roddenberry – Creator * Rory Romero – DGA Trainee ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Stewart Satterfield – Transportation Coordinator ("The Naked Now" – "The Neutral Zone") * Schiavone – Extra Grip ("Angel One") * Scott Schneider – Model Maker: Greg Jein, Inc. * Schultz – Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Wesley Seeds – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Charles Sertin – Swing Gang ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Phil Signorelli – Costumer for Males ("Too Short A Season") * Bruce A. Simon – First Assistant Director ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Alan Sims – Property Master ("Too Short A Season") * Eric Stillwell – Production Assistant ("The Big Goodbye” – “The Neutral Zone") * David Stipes – Stop Motion Control Artist ("Conspiracy") * Greg R. Stone – Special Effects Technician ("The Naked Now", "Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Haven", "Datalore", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil", "Conspiracy") * Janet Strnad‎ – Script Coordinator * Babu Subramaniam – First Assistant Director ("Code of Honor") * Barton M. Susman – Art Department Lead Person ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Pat Sweeney – Visual Effects Director of Photography: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Wes Takahashi – Opening Title Sequence Animator: ILM * David Takemura – Pre-Production Associate/Post Production Assistant (Visual Effects Associate) * Larry Tan – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * James Thatcher – Musician: French Horn ("The Big Goodbye", "11001001", "Conspiracy") * Rich Thorne – Chief Operating Officer: The Post Group * Monte Thrasher – Designer & Illustrator Romulan insignia and Romulan language * Tony L. Torino – VFX Motion Control Director: The Post Group * Tracy Tormé – Executive Story Editor ("Encounter at Farpoint” – “Coming of Age") * Elaina M. Vescio – Set Security ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jana Wallace – Secretary to Gene Roddenberry/Script typist * Howie Weed – Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Michael Westmore, Jr. – Prosthetic Electronics ("Datalore") * Dana White – Pre-Production Associate * Ray Wilbar – First Assistant Camera Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Glenn R. Wilder – Stunt Coordinator ("Code of Honor") * Murphy Wiltz – Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Unknown – Stunt Coordinator ("Lonely Among Us", "Justice” – “Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Too Short A Season", "Home Soil", "Heart of Glory", "Skin Of Evil” – “Conspiracy") Production companies * Central Casting – Extras Casting * Greg Jein, Inc. – Models, miniatures and props ("The Last Outpost" – "The Neutral Zone") * Image G – Motion Control Photography ("The Naked Now" – "The Neutral Zone") * Makeup & Effects Laboratories – Fabricator: parasitic beings ("Conspiracy") * Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. – Production company: Transporter Effects See also * TNG Season 1 performers * TNG Season 1 UK VHS * TNG Season 1 US VHS * TNG Season 1 DVD * TNG Season 1 Blu-ray cs:První sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 1 fr:TNG Saison 1 it:TNG Stagione 1 nl:TNG Seizoen 1 sr:СГ: Сезона 1 sv:TNG, säsong 1 Category:Star Trek seasons